Prem and Poonam: The perfect moment
by chirlagirl
Summary: Poonam accepts Prem's invitation to see him in the rooftop as she dares to follow her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw Vivah and thought it was a sweet film and it inspired me to write the following. It's short and brief, not sure if I'll add more, but what the heck. Tell me what you think.**

Poonam gazed up at the empty stairway. Her heart beat so loudly she could hardly breath. She didn't tell them that she would meet him the rooftop, but she didn't say no to his petition either.

Turning off the hallway lights Poonam slowly made her way upstairs.

Prem felt everything around him stop. As Poonam closed the door behind her, her eyes downcast, Prem couldn't believe his luck. Poonam was so beautiful, especially under the glow of the moonlight. She was almost ethereal. The fact that it was he she was meant to spend the rest of her life with scared and excited him. He could stare into her eyes forever and still it wouldn't be enough time to loose himself in her being.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he confessed as she stood next to him.

"Everyone was talking," Poonam explained. "I couldn't leave."

She stood close; her eyes not bold enough to meet his. At times, it was difficult to read Poonam's expressions. She only allowed so much to show. As Prem heard her explain how she was able to get away that night he asked her if she had gone through so much trouble just to meet him. Her answer, so simple yet bold, startled him.

"I wanted to," was all she said as her eyes dared to meet his. Prem's reaction was immediate as Poonam's gaze faltered and looked quickly away. He turned her around to face him, his hand daring to really touch her for the first time as he allowed his hand to caress her arm until he grasped her hand in his.

Poonam's breath left her at Prem's intimate gesture as she allowed herself a moment of daring and grasped his hand in return. It was the boldest thing she'd ever done, the most daring, as though this new woman emerging from the young girl demanded to get out.

Prem realized, as he held Poonam's hand that he had the right all along to approach her, to be with her, to ask her to share in his company. With great joy and trepidation, Prem realized that it would be only he and no one else that would have the right to gaze into Poonam's eyes. That only he had the right to stand so close, to breath her fragrant scent, to touch and feel the warmth texture of her hand and allow himself the satisfaction of kissing her smooth tapered fingers with his lips. He could feel her shudder as he kissed her hand in reverence, a part of himself holding back from expressing himself anymore.

For now it was enough that he was here with her, that he had the small freedom of holding her close, of allowing her into his heart, to allow herself to become imprinted into his very soul.

For her part, Poonam felt as though she had come home allowing Prem to hold her close, feeling her heart beat faster as she experienced the first sensations of falling in love. She took refuge in the comfort of Prem's arms, feeling his own love for her vibrate through the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes and the way he caressed her. They stayed awake through the first glimpse of the rays of the sun, quiet in their one perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add on another chapter. Please tell me what you think...**

Poonam's heart stood still. She looked around Prem's room, suddenly shy at the thought of sharing that grand space with him. She would have to share everything with him now, she thought.

She sat on the bed, her heart fluttering inside her chest as she heard Prem talk about their future together. The smiling faces of her family members greeted her from the nightstand. How sweet Prem was to think of the smallest detail in order to maker her transition into his family's home as a bit easier. Her heart almost broke at the thought of not seeing her Uncle off to work everyday. Choti would have to look after things now that she would be gone.

Poonam tried not to think about her leaving and instead asked Prem to continue talking. He suddenly became quiet, noticing her expression, as though she was miles away, and said that what she thought was also vital in their relationship. He was asking her to open up to him, to reveal her own thoughts to him. They were just as important, he insisted.

Again, Poonam was taken aback. She knew Prem was kind and thoughtful, but his open honesty with her, his wish that she equal him in all things gave her a strange sense of partnership that she never figured before in marriage. He was truly beginning to see her, asking her to step out of her quiet existence and partake in this new life with him. He didn't want her complete submission, as though he only mattered in this marriage. He was asking her to share herself with him, just as he was willing to share himself with her.

Poonam confessed that she became emotional when she served her uncle. At that moment Prem realized what Poonam was giving up just to be with him. Prem promised her that they would spend one month with her family out of the year. Poonam smiled, her heart overflowing with joy and love for her husband to be.

Again, she became shy when Prem began to talk of their union. She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and couldn't help but look downcast as he stood ever so close to her.

Prem's sister in law and her young son came to call her just then. It was time for her to go. Prem begged his sister in law for a couple more minutes. "Please," he asked and the sister in law shut the door behind her. Once again Poonam found herself alone with Prem.

"My heart doesn't want to let you go," Prem confessed. He pulled her close, whispering in wonderment at his luck at being able to share his days and nights with her. It was perhaps the most intimate moment they had yet shared. Prem's hand pulled Poonam's veil back slightly as he held her tighter. Poonam felt exposed letting her eyes close shut as a foreign feeling threatened to overwhelm her senses.

'Was this how it will always be?' she wondered, this constant battle within her, these growing feelings that threatened to overwhelm her every time Prem was near. She allowed herself a moment of longing as she held onto Prem, trusting in her heart that the life he described for them would come true.


End file.
